Fighting for Legacy
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: My take on indoctrination theory. Read if you want, if not, check out my other stories. Talimancers, Unite! WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!


Fighting for Legacy

**Hey guys, this is my new story. Read, review and tell me what you think. Disclaimer!**

**Uhh Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: What do you think you're doing?**

**What?**

**Disclaimer: You're supposed to be working on Predator's child, and you haven't updated life Changes in God knows when.**

**I am. It's just taking a while. Don't worry I'll keep updating them. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own Mass Effect.**

Chapter One

_. . . The relationship is symbiotic. Organic and machine intertwined, a union of flesh and steel. The strengths of both, the weaknesses of neither . . ._

_**. . .We are Harbinger. We are the pinnacle of your evolution. You only prolong the inevitable Shepard**__ . . . _

_. . .We evolve or we die, those are the stakes! . . . _

_. . . If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours? . . . _

_. . . You will die, even now the synthetics are a part of you, can you imagine your life without them? . . . _

_. . . You know it's the right choice chief. Aye aye commander . . . _

_. . . I apologize, but prayer is for the wicked and must not be forsaken. Not for her, for me. Kalahira, guide this one to the distant shore . . . _

_. . . .Shepard, glad to have you here. And it is a wonderful thing, to be the Krogan Queeen. Not sorry, had to be me. Someone else might have gotten it wrong . . . _

_. . . Cooperation furthers mutual goals. Does this unit have a soul? Shepard Commander, I must go to them. I'm sorry . . . _

_. . . I've watched you for so long and I never imagined you'd ever see past, this . . . I want more time . . . I love you._

_Tali._

John Shepard groaned as he slipped back into consciousness. His muscles protested in his sudden movement of trying to get up. Rising to his feet, he scanned the area around him. He groaned again as he realized where he was. It was the same forest from his dreams. The shadows still wondered aimlessly and the bench still sat under the trees. Looking at himself, he saw his armor was burned and damaged and he held a pistol in his right hand. He racked his brain for several minutes, trying to remember how he had gotten there and what he had been doing. A loud and all too familiar voice answered his silent questions.

**"****NO! YOU CAN'T RESIST US SHEPARD! IF YOU CAN NOT BE CONTROLLED THEN YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"**

As Shepard turned to the booming voice of Harbinger, he wasn't surprised to see the catalyst standing only a few meters from him. Now he remembered. The Citadel, the Illusive Man, everything. He knew something was off about the whole thing and his instincts were right.

None of it was real.

Raising the pistol in his hand, he took aim at the hell child in front of him.

"I should go."

With that he took the shot, the projectile ripping through the reaper's head. The moment his body hit the ground, the forest dissolved. The trees and the ghosts evaporated to be replaced by a bright sun and lush jungle. Having nowhere else to go, Shepard made his way through the foliage. Eventually, he exited the thick forest. What he saw made him gasp. His eyes widened as he stared at the wreck of the _Normandy_, its hull burned and punctured in several places. Gliding over its hull, his eyes made their way to the ship's bow only to rise again. Standing there on the cliff, was Joker, Garrus, and-

"Tali!"

He ran towards his love with all the strength his legs could carry him with. As much as he ran he could never seem to get any closer.

"Tali!" he called again. She turned to him, her expression hidden by her mask. The light where her mouth would be blinked as she spoke.

"Wake up."

Just like before, everything dissolved only this time replaced by a light that blinded Shepard as he still tried to reach the Quarian. The light brightened until everything was white. He goaned again as he felt himself on the ground again. He choked up as the ash entered his throat. Wait, ash? Why is there ash? His eyes shot open to the smoke filled sky that was Earth. He looked around to see the ruins of London, the glow from the beam behind him causing long shadows to spread across the rubble. Rising to his feet once again, he was surprised. All his wounds were minor. A slab of medigel and he'd be ready for combat. Confused at his condition, but certainly not ungrateful to whatever god was looking out for him, he looked again at his immediate surroundings. He was pleasantly surprised yet again to find his custom avenger assault rifle. Picking it up off the ground he wiped the ash off its cool black metal. Suddenly, a sound tore through the silence. A sound that seemed to roar in his very mind. He spun around to meet the massive form of Harbinger. The reaper roared again as it took a step towards Shepard's insignificant form.

"Oh shit."

**Tell me what you think, but please note, I will not update this frequently.**


End file.
